gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
SRT Tomahawk X Vision Gran Turismo
The SRT Tomahawk X Vision Gran Turismo is a concept car by SRT that appears in Gran Turismo 6 and Gran Turismo Sport. |manufacturer = SRT |displacement = 7,000 cc |drivetrain = |aspiration = NA |engine = 144-degree 6.98-liter V10 |power = 2,695 BHP / 13,800 rpm |pp = 962 PP |torque = 943.4 ft-lb / 11,300 rpm |topspeed = 665 kph (413 mph) |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |cost = 1,000,000 Credits}} Description "Power exceeding 2,500 horsepower and cornering capabilities of a jet fighter. An extreme machine for only the chosen few." The X is the ultimate expression of extreme performance. It takes the Tomahawk’s performance capability to the limit of human reflexes and the boundary of human physiology. Even with the assistance of the G-suit, an extensive seven-month training program is required to build up the driver’s condition in order to pilot the experimental Tomahawk X at 10/10ths. Only the fittest drivers are considered for this training program. Colossal levels of lateral acceleration are achieved with the full complement of the Tomahawk X aerodynamic system, which includes nine independently actuating aerodynamic panels. In addition to the dual-element rear wing and underbody splitter, the X is equipped with corner wing panels that deploy above each of the four wheels. There are also two rudder panels located at each rear skirt. The corner wings and rudder panels work in concert with the rear wing and splitter to create not only massive amounts of vertical downforce but also the revolutionary effect of yaw force – a laterally acting force that bends the air sideways and sails the car through the bends similar to an airplane. In addition to downforce and yaw force, the panels can be deployed in a high-drag braking mode. The panels blossom away from the vehicle to their maximum extent, nearly doubling the projected frontal area of the car in a parachute of composite panels. In low-drag mode, all of the X’s panels are retracted and seal against the vehicle body. As the vehicle approaches terminal velocity, the remaining pneumatic pressure can be released into the sides and rear of the car to modify and decrease the size of the turbulent air wake. This further decreases aerodynamic drag in order to achieve the Tomahawk’s top speed. Output of the Tomahawk X’s V10 engine is upgraded to more than 2,000 horsepower. With fully charged pneumatic cylinders, the total AWD output of the X is increased to more than 2,500 horsepower, which can propel the Tomahawk to previously unimaginable levels of speed. Acquisition GT6 After Update 1.20 has been installed, the car can be purchased from the GT option within the CARS section in "My Home" for 1,000,000 Credits. Alternatively, it is also possible to obtain the SRT Tomahawk X Vision Gran Turismo by obtaining a Bronze award or better in the Nurburgring Nordschleife Seasonal Event, available only for a limited time. Furthermore, the SRT Vision GT, SRT Development G-Suit and SRT Race G suit matching each of these car will be given out to everyone after the update. GT Sport This car can be purchased in the Dodge section of Brand Central for 1,000,000 Credits. Colors * White / Liquid Silver / Adrenaline Red * White / Adrenaline Red * White / Venom Green * Liquid Silver / Adrenaline Red * Liquid Silver / Crush Orange * Gun Metal / Spitfire Orange * Black / Adrenaline Red * Black / Race Yellow * Black / Venom Green * Spidfire Orange / Carbon Details * Devil Blue / Carbon Details * Carbon Prototype Team * Ralph Gilles - Head of Design, Fiat Chrysler Automobiles N.V. * Mark Trostle - Head of Dodge and SRT Design * Nicho Vardis - Manager, SRT Exterior Design * Paul Hoste - Designer - SRT Tomahawk * Adam Hubers - Designer - G-Suit * Mike Shinedling - SRT Advanced Engineering Manager * Jeff Reece - SRT Vehicle Integration * Hollywood Heuschele - SRT Vehicle Dymanics * Todd Olson - CDD Manager * Paul Bucchare - CDD Manager * Bob Hamilton - CDD Designer * Jeff Mitchell - CDD Designer * Todd McKinzie - Design Engineer * Rick Mackie - Studio Planning * Paul Leibold - Studio Wheel Design * Dianna Gutierrez - Head of Design Communications * Pete Jacobsen - Powertrain NVH * Jay Bernard - Media Director * Armando Iaizzo - CIE/Dolly Grip * Jason Warrow - Visualization Trivia * It is currently the fastest car in the Gran Turismo series to date. * It is the only car that can outrun the racing line in the game. * Unlike GT6, there is no button to trigger low-drag mode manually. The panels are activated once the car hits 19 mph (30 km/h), and retracts back into the body at around 267 mph (430 km/h). Video Notes Category:GT6 Cars Category:GT Sport Cars Category:SRT Concept Cars Category:Coupes Category:Cars with active aerodynamics Category:Vision Gran Turismo Cars Category:Cars with over 1000 Nm of torque Category:Supercars Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:Cars capable of 400 kph